The present invention relates to a method for predicting earthquakes.
Large earthquakes are among the most destructive of natural disasters. The toll that these disasters have taken in both lives and property is well known and need not be recited here. Many methods have been proposed in the past for predicting earthquakes, to provide enough warning for the people affected to prepare. One geophysical method, for example, based on the gravitational field turbulence associated with a seismic event, was proposed by Chiba (Jiro Chiba, Proceedings of The Institute of Electrical And Electronic Engineers, 1993 International Carnahan Conference on Security Technology, pp. 215-218). Another geophysical method, based on measurements of natural low frequency radio signals, was proposed by Hayakawa (M. Hayakawa, Phys. Earth. and Plan. Int., vol. 77 pp. 127-135 (1993)). These methods provide only about 20 seconds advance notice of an earthquake.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method for predicting earthquakes that provides more advance warning than known methods.